Bubble Trouble
by CanzetYote
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon a genetic mutant named Bobby Wobby who is being worshipped as a god by a cult. Timon thinks it's ridiculous but Pumbaa slowly decends into darkness as he begins practicing the bizarre religion. Can the wisecracking meerkat save his warthog buddy before he gets in too deep?


**NOTE:** _Recently, I got hooked on a childhood favorite cartoon of mine again, Timon and Pumbaa._

_Also, I created an OC back during Thanksgiving 2013 called Bobby Wobby. Bobby Wobby is well...this abomination. It has the head of a human baby with hydrocephalus, beady black eyes, a short hoglike snout and the body of a slug. It has hand sanitizer for blood, smells like chemicals, has psychic powers and may or may not be highly poisonous. It also produces snot bubbles constantly made of soap. Bobby Wobby is not an exclusive Lion King or Timon And Pumbaa OC, he can be inserted into pretty much ANY fanfiction universe and I may use him in other fics from different fandoms I'm into like Criminal Minds, Final Fantasy 7 or Littlest Pet Shop._

_Keep in mind that this fic is based off the Timon And Pumbaa cartoon series as opposed to the Lion King itself so even though there's no section for "Timon And Pumbaa", I'm just gonna file it under Lion King. Also, I plan for Timon's old prankster buddy Fred to appear in later chapters if I can focus enough on this project (my Attention Deficit Disorder often gets the best of me). Feel free to read and review!_

* * *

It had been like any other day in the jungle. Timon and Pumbaa were enjoying a nice relaxing bath at the local watering hole. Playing and laughing with each other as they splashed in the sun.

Suddenly, bubbles began to form in the pond and Timon glared at his warthog pal, "Pumbaa, did you just fart again? I can see bubbles..."

Pumbaa shook his head, "It wasn't me this time, honest."

Timon crossed his arms, "Well, bubbles don't just appear by themselves, ya know."

Suddenly, Timon felt something bump against his leg and a bubble rose to the surface of the water. Upon breaking, it had a vaguely chemical smell strong enough for the meerkat's eyes to tear up, "Pumbaa, have...have you been huffing cleaning products behind my back cause that one smelled like a janitor closet!"

Pumbaa shook his head, "No, I have not, Timon. I've never huffed in my life and never will."

Suddenly, a large head began to surface from the water. It appeared to be that of a human baby only it clearly had hydrocephalus and it had a short, piglike snout with beady black eyes. Timon blinked a few times in shock and suddenly, the creature opened its mouth and barfed a bar of soap onto Timon's chest.

"Awww...look, Timon. It's a baby!" Pumbaa cooed while Timon looked down at the bar of soap in digust.

"Pumbaa, last time I checked, babies don't spit up bars of soap." Timon replied as he threw the bar of soap across the pond.

Suddenly, the bar konked a man on the head and he turned to face the meerkat and warthog. He appeared to be an older man with a brown beard, a beaklike nose and a purple robe with a hood and rope tied around his waist. He wore a gold medallion around his neck that resembled a baby with hydrocephalus. Instantly, he spun around and noticed Timon holding the baby-like creature and he gasped, "Bobby Wobby, there are you!"

The man waded through the pond and swam up to Timon, taking the deformed baby out of the meerkat's arms and into his own. Timon blinked, "So, is that little freak your baby?"

The man shot a glare at Timon, "Freak?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BOBBY WOBBY LIKE THAT FOR HE SHALL SMITE YOU AND CURSE YOUR FURTHER GENERATIONS OF CHILDREN. HE IS THE ALL POWERFUL, ALL KNOWING BEING AND CREATOR OF ALL LIFE SO YOU MUST RESPECT HIM!"

"Ooooh, so scary. A baby with a big head blowing snot bubbles is gonna put a curse on me? What's he gonna do, soap me to death?" Timon replied sarcastically.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, MORTAL FOOL!" The man screamed before taking Bobby Wobby into his arms and wading out of the pond and onto the land.

Timon crossed his arms, "Can ya seriously believe that loumouth mook? If ya ask me, he should be locked up in a nuthouse!"

Pumbaa shugged, "Gee, Timon, I don't know. It must be pretty important to him if he got so worked up over it."

Timon rolled his eyes, "Pumbaa, guys like him are nutty, delusional mooks. They're the types who stand on the street corner screaming about things like the apocalypse and global warming. It's best to leave them alone and let them make idiots of themselves instead of getting involved."

Pumbaa sighed, "I guess you're right, Timon. We should just leave the guy be."

Timon nodded, "That's the spirit, now let's dry ourselves off and take a nice, long nap."

And so, the meerkat and warthog got out of the pond and dried themselves off. Timon couldn't help but think of that bizarre babylike creature he encountered in the water. How it smelled strongly of cleaning chemicals and the stoic way it just gazed into his soul. The meerkat felt a chill creep down his spine as he shuddered. Bobby Wobby. How on Earth could someone worship something that outlandish and hideous?

As Timon and Pumbaa walked towards the jungle, they noticed that all the trees were covered in flyers. Each flyer had a picture of Bobby Wobby on it only his head was placed of a bodybuilder's body and he was holding the hand of a young Hispanic-looking girl who was holding a doll. Timon took a flyer off a tree and read it, "Bobby Wobby made man, he is a hero to us all. Bobby Wobby took a stand, for him we all shall fall. Bobby Wobby never judges, only gives you love. Bobby Wobby, your best friend to bring you so much love. Give your soul to Bobby Wobby, you'll be in such good hands. Make some room in your heart, spread peace across the land."

Pumbaa sniffed as a large tear rolled down his snout, "That was so beautiful, Timon!"

Timon rolled his eyes, "It's still absolutely ridiculous that someone would worship such an ugly beast."

Pumbaa crossed his arms and glared at his meerkat friend, "Shame on you, Timon! You should never judge a book by it's cover. Maybe this Bobby Wobby really is an all powerful and caring being."

Timon blinked a few times, "You know, Pumbaa. This all smells real fishy to me. Like I said before my porcine pal, leave it alone, it's got nothing to do with us."

"But, Timon..." Pumbaa started but was quickly interrupted by the meerkat, "No buts, Pumbaa! Besides, who would you believe if you had to talk philosophy with someone, Me and my Hakuna Matata or an ugly fetus that spits up soap?"

Pumbaa thought about it for a bit, "Uhhh...you?"

Timon nodded, "Precisely. So how about we take a nap and ignore all these stupid flyers?"

Pumbaa sighed, "All right, Timon. Whatever you say."

And so, the meerkat and warthog fell asleep in a patch of grass underneath a tall tree. It wasn't long before a nightmare filled Timon's head.

_The meerkat stood atop a flight of stairs which led to a cold, dark, terrifying basement. Every time Timon took a step, a floorboard would creak under his feet and he could feel something whisper incomprehensible things into his ear, sending chills down his spine. But nonetheless the meerkat brave the stairs and opened the door to,the basement slowly. Looking around, Timon took notice of how old the basement was and it looked like one of those abandoned tuburculosis wards full of rubble, graffiti and eerie silence. The door slammed behind him and he rushed to frantically open it but it would not budge. Suddenly, Timon could feel a presence behind him and he turned around to see Bobby Wobby before him. He still had his hydrocephalus baby head only it was attached to a slug's body. Timon watched in horror as a taloned arm grew out of the slug body and Bobby Wobby stabbed himself in his giant head with his talon, ripping out a blood vessel and aiming it like a hose at the meerkat. At this point, Timon had doubled over and vomited and the horrific sight. Suddenly, Bobby Wobby was spraying a liquid similar to hand sanitizer that smelled like bleach from his blood vessel directly into Timon's eyes. Timon screamed in horror as the goop burned his eyeballs, completely destroying all tissue and blinding him into a realm of eternal darkness._

Timon's eyes snapped open and he could feel the tears rolling down his face. Completely traumatized, the shaken meerkat slowly made his way to his warthog friend and cuddled up against him as he whimpered softly, "Please don't leave me for that mook..."

Pumbaa was fast asleep so Timon just buried his face into the warthog's side and sobbed quietly. He knew he was going to have a sleepless night. Rubbing his eyes, Timon softly hissed to himself, "Get a grip, Timon. It was only a dream. The basement does not exist and there is no way that fetus abomination mook is a threat. Just calm down and breathe, Timon...just breathe..." Timon took a deep breath and rested his head on Pumbaa's side as a pillow. In the morning, they would forget all about Bobby Wobby...hopefully.


End file.
